Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to playing a wagering card game that can be played with a standard deck of cards and a game board in a casino or home environment or by video technology in both a casino and home environment.
2. Background of the Invention
There are hundreds of patented wagering card games offering a wide variety of options and decision making choices to a player. However, there are only a few of these games that fall within the narrow band of profit set by state gaming boards. These patented card games also fail to give the casino a proper profit margin if they are adjusted in play to meet state gaming regulations. Most of these games are frivolous in design for casinos.
The present invention meets all state regulations because it is based upon a mathematical relationship discovered by the inventor when researching the standard game of poker. The win ratio to total bets falls within the legal limits giving the casinos a comfortable fifteen percent profit.
Wagering games for casino play with multiple wagering opportunities are known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,906 (to Wirth) discloses methods of drawing additional cards individually to improve a five card hand dealt to the players. The prior patent discloses the use of a common pot among the players that the casino does not participate in, violating state regulatory agencies laws. A wagering game""s legal status is based upon total wagers made by the players compared to the win factor of the game for casino.
A wagering game, U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,430 (to Aranaspakul, et al.) discloses methods of using eight cards to make a five card poker hand for the players. This method of play does not fall within the standard rules of poker widely accepted by the general public as it uses eight cards instead of seven cards. The game is a variation of the commonly known game of Texas Hold""em.
The most interesting wagering game, U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,310 (to English) is a version of five card draw where a player is awarded higher odds on a standard ranked hand obtained by the player in their initial hand dealt. The odds are not directly based upon the number of cards used by the player to make a standard ranked hand, but on the ranked hand obtained. The player is allowed to draw additional cards whereupon the player loses the higher odds and even odds prevail. This method of play requires the players to draw individual cards which is time consuming to a casino. The game does not use common cards in play. The game also involves the use of more than seven cards as a player is allowed to draw an equal number of discarded cards, the number of cards discarded is not designated.
A method of playing a wagering card game, where less than five cards are dealt to a player, U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,081 (to Breeding), involves the use of two common cards, however the game is a version of five card stud where players place a three part wager and are allowed to withdrawal part of their wager after being dealt three cards. The common cards are turned up one at a time to improve the player""s hands. Players must obtain a hand with a pair of tens or higher to win wagers. Though one of the most popular table games in play today, payout odds are based upon the rank of hand obtained by the player and not based upon the number of cards used by the player. Most payouts on ranked hands in the game would take a life time of play to obtain in five card stud. Since players receive partial hands, the game quickly becomes boring and frustrating for the players.
In accordance with the present invention, there are several objects and advantages:
(a) cards are dealt in succession reducing the time involved in dealing the cards;
(b) two common cards are used instead of dealing individual draw cards to players, reducing the number of cards in play;
(c) no antes are required that reduce a player""s win factor when poor hands are dealt;
(d) there are no qualifying of the dealer""s hands that restricts a player with a high ranking hand from receiving a proper return on their wager;
(e) all poker hands dealt remain live and in action at the highest payout odds the present invention has to offer, unless players choose to draw to improve their hands;
(f) a premium high odds side bet for low ranked hands is included in the present invention allowing players a chance to recover their loss wagers;
(g) players are allowed to improve dealt hands by placing a draw bet equal to their initial bet.
In accordance with the most important feature of the present invention, players place an initial bet and once all cards are dealt, the dealer reveals the dealer""s dealt hand for all players to evaluate prior to any player taking a choice of action to draw or hold in the game. No prior art has this feature incorporated in its structure or design. This feature allows players to take an educated choice of action.
In accordance with the present invention, there is a game board with six playing areas to accommodate players a top a flat semi-circular table with a dealer""s playing area, common cards area, and a premium odds bet line.
In accordance with the present invention to be trade marked as xe2x80x9cNevada Hold""emxe2x80x9d, said game is a variation of a combination of five card stud, draw poker, and seven card stud with two common cards in play that will attract hold""em poker players, who do not normally play table games, due to its higher odds payout of two to one on a single wager.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a rapid and high odds casino type wagering card game where reasonably low ranked hands are accompanied with reasonable payout odds over short term play with every hand dealt having the capacity to win.
The method of playing a casino type wagering card game of the present invention includes the initial step of each player placing an initial blind bet to participate in the game. Each player has the option to place a premium odds bet not to exceed said player""s initial bet for any premium hand dealt to said player within the first five cards dealt to said player.
Five cards in succession are dealt face down to each player and the dealer. Two common cards are dealt in succession face down between the dealer and the players, with the first common card being referred to as the xe2x80x9cevenxe2x80x9d card and the second common card being referred to as the xe2x80x9chalfxe2x80x9d card. Each player inspects and evaluates their dealt hand. The dealer turns the dealer""s dealt hand face up revealing the rank of the cards to all players.
Each player takes action by placing their hand face down on the playing table to hold on five cards or take action by placing a second bet called a draw bet that must be equal to said player""s initial bet to use the two common cards in play to improve their hand.
Players holding on their initial dealt hand of five cards are entitled to two parts for every one part wagered by said player should the rank of said player""s hand be higher than the dealer""s hand using five cards selected from seven cards available to the dealer, said seven cards comprised from the dealer""s dealt hand containing five cards and the two common cards in play.
Players electing to use the two common cards in play and having placed a draw bet are entitled to reduced odds on their total wagers comprised of both their initial bet and draw bet. Should the first common card be included and play within the drawing player""s ranked hand and said ranked hand be a higher ranked hand than the dealer""s ranked hand, player is entitled to an xe2x80x9cevenxe2x80x9d payout of one part for every one part wagered by said player. Should the second common card be included and play within the drawing player""s ranked hand and said ranked hand be a higher ranked hand than the dealer""s ranked hand, player is entitled to a xe2x80x9chalfxe2x80x9d payout of one part for every two parts wagered by said player. Should neither the first and second common card be included within the drawing player""s ranked hand and said ranked hand be a higher ranked hand than the dealer""s ranked hand, player is entitled to an xe2x80x9cevenxe2x80x9d payout of one part for every one part wagered by said player.
After all players take action and place their hands face down on the playing table, the dealer turns the first and second common cards face up to reveal each card""s rank. Dealer declares dealer""s highest ranked five card poker hand using only five cards to make said poker hand from the dealer""s dealt hand of five cards and the two common cards in play.
Dealer turns each player""s dealt hand face up. Players having placed a premium odd bet and having a premium hand equal to the rank of a pair of aces or higher ranked hand within said player""s first five cards, receive from the dealer a payout of six parts for every one part bet by said player on the premium bet line and said player retains the premium bet on the premium odds bet line. Players having placed a premium odds bet and does not have a premium hand forfeits said premium odds bet to the dealer. Players with an equal ranked hand to the dealer""s ranked hand, have a xe2x80x9cpushed handxe2x80x9d, resulting in the player neither winning or losing said player""s initial bet and any draw bet. Players with a lower ranked hand than the dealer""s ranked hand forfeit said player""s initial bet and any draw bet. Dealer resolves all bets made by players with higher ranked hands than the dealer""s ranked hand.